Suicide Squad :Katana X Boomerang
by Davidarchergouck
Summary: Two uneasy allies fund they have more in common and slowly start to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Suicide Squad -katana

X boomerang

ring ring, ring ring, ring ring

"could somebody answer that!" Said Amanda Waller

"Mam it's for you it's the secretary of defence","Well transfer me then you stupid boy" said Amanda picking up the phone on her neat organised desk "yes mr secretary" said Amanda with a smirk on her face ," we have a problem Amanda some masked psychopath with a group of mercenaries is about to take over a nuclear missile site ,we've sent our best men but these mercenaries seem to posses more strength and speed than should be normal and there leader you should see what he done to some of our men Amanda it would keep even you up at night" said the secretary "hmm sounds like one of our guys alright any idea where he gained these abilities?" Questioned Amanda "none what so ever all we know for sure is he wears an orange helmet covering one eye and if we don't give in to his demands he will launch the missiles in twenty four hours oh he also has a flair for theatre he calls him self Deathstroke, I am here by offering you to initiate task force x to deal with this lunatic I can't have anymore dead soldiers on my hands" said the secretary "right away sir just one thing about that additional funding I enquirer about " replied Amanda the secretary exhaled "very well you'll have it just get the job done" answered the secretary hanging up the phone Amanda's smirk grew into a smile and said into the dead line "pleasure doing business with you mr secretary" and put the phone back on the receiver .Amanda walked out her neat and pristine office and addressed the bustling Argus employees "All right people we've got a job some mercenary has stepped up from gun for hire to holding our country hostage Task force X has been called on to sort out the situation lets go people" as she finished talking the already busy Argus employees where now working even faster making calls and typing on there keyboards it was if the queen ant had just given a decree to all her worker ants and now it was time for the soldier ants to be utilised once again.

End of chapter 1

Belle Reve Penitentiary chapter 2

Belle Reve Penitentiary or "beautiful dream" did not live up to its name it's a prison designed to hold the worst of the worst ,the prison was made to hold the type of inmate that couldn't be put anywhere else like floyd Lawton aka deadshot it had been a year more or less since task force X was activated for the first time and Floyd was still in prison at Amanda Wallers forced command but he had somewhat come to terms with his incarceration and thought "with all the bad I've done it's only right I do some good" ,digger harkness aka captain boomerang didn't see thinks quite so nicely he still was getting into fights with guards and felt like even though he helped save the world no one really cared .Waylon Janes aka Killer Croc didn't really care either way he was fed well had tv and a decent cell and people he finally could call his friends and he never had real friends on the outside ,Chato Satana aka El Diablo everyone thought he had died in the first battle with task force X the explosive when off and killed Enchanters's brother and or so it seemed El Diablo but the prison officers where dismantling his special cell when ash and smoke began filling up the yard so much the guards began to choke and some passed out this went on for a few seconds then a mans screaming could be heard in the centre of the smoke and all the smoke and ash that filled the prison yard sucked into one point and there was Chato as quickly as the smoke and ash had appeared it was now gone and nowhere to be seen,as Chato lay unconscious on the ground a guard pressed the alarm on the wall causing sirens to go of gates to shut lights to flash and quite quickly at least 20 prison officers in riot uniform where now in the yard but there was no point in them being there Chato wasn't awake but they sedated him anyway to make sure then a prison guard said "someone get him some clothes please" of course this was a surprise to everyone how had Chato survived and why did he come back to the woke up in a large metal room with some sort of mirror high above him on the opposite wall from where he was he took a deep gasp as if he hadn't breathed in a long time he tried to move but his arms and legs where restrained by some sort of metal clamps attached to the cold steel bed he was on "Hello Mr Chato" said a familiar voice from a speaker somewhere in the room Chato couldn't see "hey where am I ?" Asked Chato struggling against the bed Chato then made a grunting noise flexing out his hands "I'm afraid using your abilities isn't possible right now Mr Chato I'm sure my lovely staff here at Belle Reve Penitentiary will fill you in after you've had time to calm down" said the female voice "that voice I know that voice ... huh oh yeah what was it Rick called it "the voice of God"" up till now the prison doctors tried to find out how he survived the blast the best theory they came up with was Chato's body was turned to ash the second the blast when of and it was Chato's abilities that aloud him to reform himself after the explosion there seemed to be little wrong with Chato other than not being able to remember what happened after the explosion all he could remember was " some sort of voice saying I had more to do that I had to right the wrongs I had done and then the voice said they'd put me where I could do that and I guess that's with you guys" he said to his team mates in the cafeteria "there's one thing I don't get" said floyd "if you got blew up how come you've still got that explosive in your neck" enquired Floyd "I don't know Holmes do I look like I know the ins and outs of the guy up stairs I'm just thankful my wife was right he's gave me a chance and I ain't gonna waste it" killer croc reached out his hand to touch Chato "I ain't gonna turn into smoke bro" all the Croc ,deadshot and Chato all laughed Digger scowled and flung his dinner tray of the metal desk where the others where eating there food "how can you guys just sit there and laugh it up ,drinkin the cool aid are we ,don't forget they'll kill us in a second if it suits 'em " said Digger pulling down the neck of his prison jump suit to show the scar where the explosives has been injected into them last year "easy digger you don't want put down again" said deadshot trying to cool him down as Rick flag came into the room with a taser pulled out dead shot shock his head and digger turned round to see Rick lower the Taser and put it back in his holster Digger got up from the table and said "oh you think he's your friend now do ya " with a slight tear in his left eye " just cause he let you see your daughter what about me?!" shouted Digger angrily at Rick Flag while a single tear went down the Aussies face "no I guess that only applies to someone who still has a daughter that's alive!" said digger walking away from the table and wiping his face and his tear away he lay his head on the window facing out to the yard "I wouldn't go anywhere if I was you ,harkness we've got a new job, deadshot aka" digger turned round from the window immediately after hearing the name "Slade Wilson" said Harkness with distain in his voice "yeah that's right ,you have a past? " inquired Rick "you could say that " replied Digger clenching his fist in anger "anything I need to worry about ?" Inquired Rick looking at Diggers clenched fist "no sir" replied Digger "good ,this deathstroke and his team of cronies have taken over a missile site in Nevada desert technically this site doesn't exist and any mention of it outside of our little group will result in unfortunate circumstances" said Rick tapping his neck "so what's so special about this guy and his hired people that were being asked to deal with them" asked deadshot "deathstroke has given them some sort of super soldier serum that makes them faster ,stronger and on top of that they seem to take a lot of damage before they even flinch ,your job take out deathstroke and secure or disable that site before he kills a lot of innocent people now let's get to the launch site suit up and get ready to kick some ass" said Rickflag ,deadshot ,killer croc and Diablo all left the Mess Hall Digger turned looked down at his left wrist and saw the tattoo "never forget Katie" and said under his breath "I'll get him Katie ,he'll pay for what he did to you" and then left the mess hall.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 - Never forget Katie

4 years ago

"Captain" said a little Girl saluting a younger Digger Harkness "I told you Katie I'm not a soldier anymore it took me away from my treasure " replied Digger kneeling on the grass in front of a simple looking White House with a large brown door and green window frames "what's your treasure" asked the little girl "well she has brown hair like her daddy ,she's 7 years old today and she's got mud on her flowery dress all ready" replied Digger "oh daddy I love you " said the girl hugging Digger "daddy loves you too Katie" Digger said "now you wait right here daddy's got a gift for you and he made it just for you" said Digger "really wow did you make it out of pine wood or oak wood or out of" said Katie excitedly "well you'll just have to wait till you open it won't you "replied digger going into the house .Digger came back out of the house holding something with his hands behind his back he then walked over to Katie and kneeled down again "ok Katie close your eyes" Katie noded and closed her eyes Digger pulled the nearly wrapped gift box from behind his back and said "ok open your eyes hunni" Katie opened her eyes and shrieked in joy "oh daddy the box is so pretty is pink with a white bow and ribbon I love it so much" digger laughed "you haven't even opened it yet" and skilled while Katie took of the bow and put it in the pocket on the side of her flower print dress ,"oh what" is it said Katie looking confused holding the strangely shaped wooden object "that Katie is a boomerang " ,"what's a boomirang ?" Asked Katie "a Boomerang" said digger slowly "is like a toy hunni you see you through it and it comes back to you,my dad gave me one for my birthday when I was your age but grandad didn't use it as a toy he used to hunt with it" explained digger "silly daddy how can you hunt with a toy" ,"well you see granddads Dady what does that make him to you hunni ?" Asked digger "ummm" thought Katie "great great grandad " said Katie unsurely "that's right hunni well done " said digger kissing her head "your great grandad was an aborigine" "is he in the other place where mummy is?" Asked Katie "yes hunni ,mummy loves you very much you know"answered Digger sadly "I know i love mommy too " said Katie looking sad and holding her gold necklace "you know that was mummies necklace hunni and anytime you miss her she's right in there for you too look at" said Digger "I know daddy" said Katie "you never answered my question how did great grandma use a toy to hunt" asked Katie "oh sorry hunni as I was say your great grandad was an aborigine which is someone who live here in Australia long before people came in boats from far away and found Australia ,the aborigines used to use them to hunt to bring down bird and eat them and great grandad gave my dad a boomerang and taught him to hunt and my dad gave me a boomerang and taught me to hunt ,but I'm not gonna teach you how to hunt hunni just how to throw it" explained Digger "that'll be fun " said Katie excitedly "ok now watch me" said digger standing up "it's all in the wrist" he said throwing the boomerang expertly through the sky in a big loop and returning to his hand "wow daddy that was amazing your an Army Captain and your amazing with a Boomerang oh oh "said Katie excitedly jumping up and down "your captain boomerang" laughed Katie digger picked her and and said "you are so cute " Katie smiled and said "my turn" she took the boomerang and flung it through the air and it made a loop just like Diggers but it didn't come back to her hand it got stuck in a tree.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 -Nevada

Task force X and Katana where all siting in the troop transport helicopter who lest on there way to Nevada to stop death stroke whirring of helicopter blades was quite loud ,Deadshot was the furthest away from the ramp of the troop transport followed by El Diablo ,Killercroc , Katana and Captain Boomerang .Katana took out her sword and smiled and placed it back into its seethe ,since the last time Task Force X was used she had been able to remove her dead husbands soul from her sword and finally lay him to rest this gave her a lot more ease and confidence in she was doing the right thing buy helping Task Force X she no longer seem them as criminals she thought of them as her friends ,her comrades and she felt like she belonged for the first time since she saying "I do" at the alter to her husband she looked over the squad and saw Digger rubbing his wrist "is your wrist sore?" asked Katana "no I'm fine" said Digger moving his hand away revealing his tattoo katana touched his wrist and said "who's Katie?" Digger brought out one of his bladed boomerangs and said "someone special to me " he said sorrowfully whilst sharpening the boomerang "oh I'm sorry" she said placing her hand on his "make her proud of you ,you don't have to be a bad man anymore" explained Katana Digger laughed "I'm bad for good reason hunni " he said wavering away her hand and looking out the window of the helicopter "ok troops five minutes till we land " said Rick flag from the front of the plane ,"I'm coming for you slade" said Digger under his breath whilst clenching his fist ,katana herd his and saw his fist and she thought to herself "I know that look and anger" ,"it won't make anything better you know" said katana Digger ignored her "causing pain only causes the own pain in your heart to grow sometimes we need to just let go" continued katana "there is more out there than pain Digger" Katana finished touching his shoulder.

As The helicopter touched down in a grassy field heavy gunfire came straight for it from all angles it was an ambush the squad quickly exited the helicopter with deadshot and Rick Flag laid down cover fire as the helicopter began to take of the pilots cockpit was peppered with bullets from a Gatling gun being held and fired by one man in an orange mask the helicopter then crashes and exploded in a bear by field causing the squad to take cover whilst the bullets continued to come from all side "ok Diablo Set fire to the grass in the north of our position to give us some smoke coverage boomrang and katana see if you can punch a hole in the south so we can flank these guys and myself and Floyd will keep laying down suppressing fire to hold them back ,alright squad you heard me now get going" ordered Rick flag .

Digger and Katana sneaked south whilst El Diablo put the grass in the north in fire and some of Deathstroke's troops on fire causing them to scream ,Katana and Digger had managed to sneak to the south without being seen whilst doing gun fire and both were now hiding behind a large bolder digger nodded to katana as turned quickly from behind the bolder and flung a boomerang that had orange tips as the boomerang hit one of Deathstroke's troops it exploded and send the near by troops flying via the large shockwave caused by the boomerang as the shock wave flung the nearby troops into the air katana drew her sword and charged the airborne troops as the troops hit the ground katana had reached the middle ground between the troops and the rock digger seen a few of the troops pulling there guns up from the floor and flung another boomerang nocking them out of there hands and returning to him but the time katana had got to where the troops where some where in there feet wielding knives Katana bring her sword down cutting one mans head of whilst in the same swing on the way down cutting of another man hand as she turned gracefully flowing her sword with her sliced another mans leg causing him to fall to the ground whilst this was happening Captain boomerang was running to reach Katana and back her up he spotted the man she had just floored about to stab her in the leg so he flung another boomerang cutting the troops hand off "hey you leave her alone" Digger said slyly with a smirk as he reached katana the fought back to back aiding each other in the fight after the fighting was done "man that was fun " said Digger sarcastically "you have a strange sense of fun" said katana ,boomerang popped a flair to show Rick that the area was clear as the squad regrouped the spotted a figure in the distance "it's him I'll kill you" said Captain Boomerang racing towards the figure throwing a boomerang the rest of the squad was still a while away so katana when with him "who is this man to you ?" She said holding his shoulders "it's none of you business let go this is personal " said Digger as the figure got closer he could now make out his half black half orange helmet the squad was closer now they had reached the bolder where katana and boomerang took cover " personal how?" she asked "he .." Digger heisted rubbing his tattoo "he killed Katie ok ,he killed my daughter".

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 - Captain boomerang is born

3 and a half years ago

*Beep beep beep*

The sound of the life heart rate monitor kept Digger awake but I wasn't as if he could get to sleep any he was far too much worried about Katie to sleep.

*beep beep beep*

Digger kissed her head and walked out of the room Katie was asleep in the hospital bed she no longer had her long brown hair in fact she had no hair to speak of after the latest round of chemotherapy had started to make her hair fall out .Digger put his back against a wall and put his hands in his face and began to cry and lowered himself to the ground so he was sitting on the floor "please don't die baby" he pleaded .

A doctor approached Digger "Mr Harkness?" The doctor inquired Digger stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes "yeah that's me" replied Digger "there's a Mr Wilson to see you" informed the doctor "this way please" directed the doctor as they walked down the hall "just in this office" as Digger walked into the office there was a man with his back to him smoking a cigar "those will look ya you know" said Digger "you always had a flair for the dramatic" said the man turning round to face him the man had an eye patch and rough shaggy hair "Slade I thought it might be you I hoped it was someone else I'll never say yes" said digger grabbing the door handle "not even to save your daughter ?" rebutted Slade ,Digger closed the door "I'm listening" said Digger "just one job and that's it nothing else your done and you can go back to your healthy daughter and live your boring life in the outback" offered slade "you help my daughter first then I'll do anything you want ,I know your game Slade ,you make her better right now or no deal" answered Digger "fine,see this" said Slade holding up a vial with a dark green liquid in it "this is the answer to all your prayers just a drop and bingo your daughter is all better in less than twenty four hours ,it'll even grow back that pretty brown hair" said Slade "deal " answered Digger "oh doctor" called Slade "yes sir" answered the doctor "be a good man and give this to Katie Harkness would you" instructed Slade handing him the green vial "yes Mr Wilson" answered the doctor ,"now let's talk about that job" said Slade.

"Alright it's just one person that's it for Katie do it for Katie,don't forget Katie she needs you " said Digger as he turned the corner to face a man walking down a quiet city street late at night.

*Bang Bang Bang*

The shots rang out and the man hit the floor digger ran and a woman screamed ,digger ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore he didn't recognise where he was ,he looked round and saw a pier no to far away he ran over to it with the last of his strength when he got there he flung the gun into the water took of the orange and black mask and flung that in the water too Digger was shacking looking at his hands and said "what have I done".Digger phoned a taxi and took it back to the hospital thinking to himself "don't forget Katie "all the way to the hospital .As the taxi pulled up to the Hospital the driver said "that's four dollars 50 mate" Digger gave the driver a hand full of notes without a care as to how much he gave him and ran out the taxi and into the hospital and up to Katie's he entered Katie's room but no one was there.

*Clap clap clap*

Slade clapped his hands three times slowly and entered the room whilst smoking a cigar "I didn't think you had the balls junior" said Slade whilst taking put his cigar in his hand "Noooo" screamed Digger Sorrowfully whilst collapsing to his knees "you said you would help her" weeped Digger clutching the sheets of the blood stained bed "I say alot of things ,you idiot" said Slade putting his Cigar out on the bed and left the room "you'll pay I swear you'll pay if it takes the rest of my life everything you have will turn to shit I will be your ghost I'll never stop! " said Digger "go for it I own almost every bank in Australia and I'm expanding into America you're just a washed up captain ,that's now a wanted murderer" said Slade as he walked down the hall "I won't forget you Katie " said Digger crying.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 -Captain Boomerang Vs Deathstroke

"That's what happened" said Digger to Katana,a tear came from Katana's eye and made its way down her mask she lowered her head and said "despicable" "I know what I did was wrong it's the only way I could hurt him ,I couldn't kill him he was too well protected,if I took his money that would hurt him more but your right what I did was despicable" said Digger lowering his head in shame ,Katana wrapped her arms around him and said "I wasn't talking about you " she said as she kissed his head "I know this pain" said katana as she looked into Diggers eyes which had tears in them "crime isn't the way ,causing pain only causes the pain in your heart to grow" Digger then wrapped his arms round Katana's waist and said "I miss her so much" said Digger sorrowfully "there are others that love you" replied Katana looking away shyly "I thought you hated criminals?" questioned Digger katana looked into Diggers whets again and took of her mask and said "you are not a criminal" and they kissed as the wind new through the rocky open field.

The figures in the distance was now only standing a few feet away from Katana and Digger the rest of the task force had made it to where Katana and Digger where they could now see it was the man they where looking for Deathstroke "i believe this is yours said death stroke taking out the boomerang implanted in his shoulder and tossing it on the ground next to Digger who then picked it up and placed it back into his jacket with his other boomerangs Deathstroke's troops now where's behind the Task Force aiming there weapons at the Squad Death stroke took out a radio detonation trigger and pressed it.

*bang*

All of the troops behind the squad where now dead "i liked those neck devices you have so I got a few of my own but alas those idiots couldn't kill you fools looks like I'll have to deal with you myself It's fairer this way" he said taking out his samurai sword "five on one seems pretty unfair to me" said Killercroc "don't make me laugh do you actually think you five have any chance against me,the truth is your already dead" answered Deathstroke, "not five on one ,one on one you and me Slade we have business to settle" said Digger stepping forward Deathstroke laughed "I don't know what's funnier the fact you have this loser as part of your team or that he still has a grudge over some wimp kid" Digger screamed angrily and threw a boomerang at Deathstroke death stroke deflected and walked forward slowly with his sword down to mock Digger ,Digger then took two Different Boomerangs out and ran towards Deathstroke ,Deathstroke raised his sword and swung it towards his head katana was about to run into the battle when Digger deflected the sword with his Boomerang in his right hand , and he said to katana "this is my fight stay out it" and stabbed death stroke in the side with the boomerang in his left hand only half the boomerang could be seen as Digger has jammed it very deep into Slade "ah" moaned death stroke "enough of these games!" Shouted Slade kicking Digger in the head sending him to the ground he held the sword to Diggers neck as Katana was held back by deadshot and Diablo "help him" she said "this is personal hunni a mans gotta finish somethings himself" said El Diablo "any last requests Digger" asked Deathstroke "yeah use some breath mints some time" replied Digger smiling ,Deathstroke leaned in and whispered in Diggers ear Deathstroke raise his sword and digger pressed a red button in his hand

* beep beeeeep beeeeeeeep*

"Oh shit" sighed Deathstroke

*bang*

The boomerang exploded and took Deathstroke with it all that as left was his head inside his helmet digger lay on the floor "nooooo" cried katana breaking free from the squad she ran over to Diggers body and grabbed him "no no please no ,no again please " she cried holding his limp body "I lose everyone I love" said katana kissing his head whilst she began to cry.

*cough*

"I know what you want" said digger weakly "a little date from captain boomerang" katana smiled and kissed him again passionately "I love you Digger Harkness" said katana lovingly "I love you katana" said Digger touching her face.


	2. Suicide Squad : Rebirth

Suicide Squad : Rebirth

Chapter 1: A favour

"Miss Waller ,there's a miss Katan to see you" said the assistant impatiently to the Director of Task Force X "I think you mean Mrs Tatsu Yamashiro" replied Waller turning to face the assistant and Katana "very well Mrs Yamashiro make it quick" said Amanda sitting down at her desk which was covered in files that Amanda was in the middle of reading ,Katana approached Wallers gingerly even Katana was scared of Amanda "there's a favour I need and I think I've earned it with everything I've done " declared Katana in a brash tone with her heavy Japanese accent "Mrs Yamashiro" began Waller but Katana cut her off "I've told you I am not mrs anymore" snapped katana " my husbands soul has been freed from the sword and I am at peace" said katana in a slightly mournful tone " and now my heart wants another" said katana in with a slight thought of shame Katana felt that perhaps she was betraying her husbands memory by loving another man but she also knew her husband would want her to have a new life and to find love again and she had found love in a place she never thought she would ,in a man she thought was a criminal but was really just someone looking for vengeance and got list along the way just like her ,"oh I know exactly who your "heart" wants" said Waller dismissively picking up a remote from the table and pressing it ,the walls behind Amanda begun to turn to reveal several television screens suddenly all at once the screens turned on ,on each screen was a cell ,a cell holding a member of the suicide squad plus a few others did not recognise ,Waller pushed another button on the remote and all but one screen turned off ,Digger Harkness was the only inmate left visible on the screens Amanda turned back to Katana with a sly smile in her face and said "I know all about you two" she said in a condescending tone ,"then you probably know why am here" replied katana "you'll find there aren't many things I don't know " Amanda answered and pushed yet another button on the remote the screen turned off and the walls rotated back "You and Mister Harkness ,he's a murderer you know" sneered Waller "so are you " quipped Katana " you are testing my patience miss Yamashiro ,get on with it" replied Waller angrily "I want you to set free Digger" asked Katana Waller laughed "you can't be serious ,why would I do that ?" Asked Waller "I'm not asking to to do it out of the kindness of your heart ,we both know there's not a kind bone in your body ,I'm suggesting a trade ,I'll take responsibility of Digger and you leave him and me alone forever and you get someone else for your task force " replied katana in a serious tone "oh now you have my attention" Amanda leaned forward "have you heard of the clay man ?" asked Katana ,Amanda's eyes widened "I don't care how you got him but you've got a deal Miss Yamashiro" Amanda shook Katana's hand "just remember one slip up and I'll have two other members of my little family" sneered Amanda


	3. Chapter 3:Surgery

Chapter 3: surgery

As Katana left Amanda's office she couldn't help but think this was all a bit too easy ,Amanda had seemed very leen to get Digger out of her hair "she never did like him" she thought "still she wouldn't just let an asset go ,she must have a plan" Katana worriedly thought "no I'm just being paranoid ,but with Amanda you never can tell" ,Katana exited the wardens office of the prison keen to see the man she loved but as she got closer to the Diggers cell she could hear shouting and the sounds of fighting "lemme out I gotta save her" Katana herd "that's diggers voice" said Katana breaking into a run towards diggers cell ,as she approached diggers cell a body of a guard came flying across the corridor ,there where at least twenty guards trying to restrain Digger but he was fighting them of like a man possessed his face filled with anger and sadness ,Digger through a punch into another guards face shattering the face shield on the guards helmet ,the guard fell to the floor completely knocked out another guard grabbed his left arm whilst yet another guard swung at diggers head with a baton ,digger flung the guard holding his arm into the guard trying to hit him with the baton showing almost super human strength Digger let out an animalistic roar and said "who's next then" throwing out his arms in a challenge the rest of the guards all looked at each other one darting to go first ,Katana pushed passed the immobile guards "Digger" she said softly "Katana ,she's alive" said Digger quickly "who's alive ?" answered Katana "Katie ,she ain't dead ,she ain't death stroke told me so" responded Digger with joy in his voice "look that might be true ,let's find out but first you've got to calm down" said Katana trying to figure the situation "I ain't doin nothin,I'm gonna get outta here and I'm gonna save my daughter and these wimps ain't gonna stop me" declared Digger pointing at the guards "you don't need to fight your way out me and Amanda have an agreement once we walk out this prison you are my respibilty" Digger lowered his fists ," what about this then?" Said digger tapping his neck indicating the explosive implanted in his and the other members of the suicide squads necks,katana approached digger and softy grabbed his shoulders and said "there going to remove it Digger you really are free all you need to do us trust me" ,"I don't trust Amanda said digger softly but I do trust you" responded Digger, katana smiled at him and digger leaned into her and kisses katanas forehead gently katana let out a loving sigh "come on let's get that thing out of your neck and let's go get Katie" katana held his Diggers hand and walked past the guards who where still nursing there wounds.

As Katana and Digger went into the medical bay they saw deadshot go into the medical bay before then he seemed to have hurt his arm "what's the damage Floyd ?" asked deadshot as he sat in the medical bench "ah nothin serious man ,just a little sprain from training with Rick ,what about you ?" Asked Deadshot "oh I'm 'avin a little operation on me neck" answered Digger "oh what happened?" Asked deadshot worriedly "oh nothings wrong I'm getting this implant out,Katana got me a deal I can go free as long as she takes responsibility for me" deadshot smiled "I'm glad man" said deadshot playfully hitting Digger "what ya on planning on doing man?" Asked deadshot "ok that's enough for now I need silence for this procedure "said a doctor as he came into the medical bay ,the doctor picked up what looked like the injector for the explosive devices "now this will take explosive out and it should close the wound also " explained the doctor "now if you turn your neck Mr Harkness this can all be over and done with in a few seconds ,Katana held Diggers hand reassuringly "you'll be fine" said Katana in a slightly worried tone , the doctor placed the extractor over the scar on Diggers neck "ok on the count of three Mr Harkness ,one,two,three" a whirring noise and digger groaned in pain "and that's it's all over and done with" said the doctor showing the extractor wthat had some blood and the explosive device in it "your now a free man Mr Harkness lets hope you make better choices this time" said the doctor, Digger smiled and turned to Katana and he noticed there was a tear in her left eye Digger sat up on the doctors bed and gently touched Katanas chin and pulled her head up to look at his face "look I ain't goin' nowhere,your stuck with me " Katana stood up and lovingly touched the sides of Diggers face she stated kissing him " oh get a room you two " said Deadshot ,Katana sat on the doctors bed beside Digger and put her head on his neck she leaned over to his ear and whispered to Digger "oh we will" she lightly bit and kissed his neck "I love you,I'll be waiting for you at the reclaim gate" said Katana as she got up and walked out of the medical bay " damn son" said deadshot to Boomerang "I wanna thank you deadshot you where always fair with me" said Digger standing up and offering his hand to deadshot "man you do good out there that's all the thanks I need" replied deadshot as he shook his hand " catch ya on the outside " said Digger as he walked out of the medical bay.

"alright here's all your stuff" said the prison guard at the reclaim gate "one grey fur trench coat ,one blue blue class jacket,one pink unicorn ,one can of fosters beer ,one metal catching glove ,six metal boomerangs" listed the guard ,Digger put on the class jacket then the trench coat he picked up the pink unicorn and kissed it and put it in one of the inside pockets of his jacket he then put the boomerangs in the holster in his jacket ,and put the beer inside the outer pocket of his jacket ,as he finished putting everything on katana hugged him from behind "ready for your first breath of air as a free man?" She asked "I'm ready for anything if I've got you with me" answered Digger *bzzzzzt* the front door of the prison opened katana held boomerangs hand "lets go and we can talk more about getting that room" katana teased.


End file.
